


Champagne Wishes

by EirinnGoBragh12



Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Sex in a Car, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirinnGoBragh12/pseuds/EirinnGoBragh12
Summary: Valentine meets a wealthy man at a party hosted by Donald Sampson. Val isn't technically a prostitute anymore, but he's not allergic to money. This is the beginning of a larger tale (if I finish it), and eventually it may go darker, because good is good, but bad is better, so be forewarned.Also, no Peter/Valentine yet, but there is an eventual plan for that. I'll try to post such that the story could be complete after updates. I hate cliffhanger :)*Also no warnings yet, but there will be... :)





	Champagne Wishes

Valentine stood by the bar, decked out in his black formal wear. He assumed he’d accidentally gotten the invitation to Donald Sampson’s fundraiser because he’d been as Backstrom’s date to the Jingle for Jungle Gyms event a few months ago. However, accident or not, he wasn’t going to pass up the chance to drink $200.00 dollar bottles of wine and rub elbows...and whatever else needing rubbing, with the rich and potentially famous. 

“You are a stunning creature,” Valentine heard someone murmur from behind him. Val smiled wide, and turned, arching his back a little as he rested an arm against the bar. 

“Thank you,” Val said with a smile, “Gregory Valentine,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand as he came face to face with Donald Sampson. Tall, fit, brownish ‘rich guy’ hair as Backstrom had described it. 

“Donald Sampson. Your landlord isn’t accompanying you tonight?” he asked, sipping on champagne, his eyes scanning the room. Val titled his head back, eyes never breaking contact and swallowed some champagne of his own. His fingers lightly caressing the flute - not quite vulgar, not quite innocent. Val lowered the glass.

“His invitation must have been lost in the mail,” Val smiled. 

“Must have,” Donald agreed. “Are you with anyone tonight?”

“Not yet,” Val slyly flirted. 

“Ahh,” Donald said, and he moved next to Valentine. “My friend,” he said gesturing towards a tall, tanned Grecian looking god several feet away who smiled and waved, “was curious if you would join us for some scotch?” Val studied the tall, stranger across the room. 

“I could go for a glass of scotch,” Val agreed, and he looped his arm through Donald Sampson’s, and they made their way across the room. The stranger watched him, the entire way, and Val flashed his best flirty smile, eyes low, lashes fluttering, seduction etched into his very posture. The stranger seemed to appraise him, watching him, lusting after him. 

“His name is Ares Katsaros,” Donald whispered, “have you heard of him?’ Val shook his head slightly. “He comes from a wealthy family in Europe. They deal in import and exports. If you can be discreet,” Donald said, his eyes narrowing. Val nodded with a smile, “I don’t know if I’d be able to adequately,” Donald let the words hang in the air for a moment, “express my gratitude, but i would try, if Ares were pleased during his visit here,” Donald finished. Val wasn’t strictly a prostitute these days, but perhaps there was another word for it, enterprising? He was definitely enterprising. 

“I’m open to new business adventures and partnerships that are mutually beneficial,” Val smiled slyly. Donald patted his arm, and Val extended his hand as they reached Ares. 

“Ares Katsaros, may I introduce Gregory Valentine, a close friend,” Donald said. 

“Ah, Valentine, like Cupid, Eros,” Ares said, shaking Val’s hand. 

“The God of War and love, volatile combination,” Val flirted. Ares handed him a glass of scotch and Val caught the name of the bottle, a 60 year old GlenLivet, and Val did the mental math, there were very few bottles of it, and they ran about ten thousand each. Yeah, he was enterprising. Val sipped it, and he didn’t quite have the pallet to discern why it was ten k, but he liked it anyway. 

“Delicious?” Ares asked, Val nodded. The party was winding down, and guests were starting to leave, but Ares, Donald, Matthew Sternberg some investment banker and Val stayed around the outdoor fire chatting. Well the three of them chatted, Val listened while Ares discreetly fondled Valentine as they sat on the couch. Eventually Donald wanted to show Matthew some piece of architecture, and pulled him away, shooting Valentine a meaningful look. Val winked, and went back to his drink.

“Alone at last,’ Ares said, and he turned his full attention to Valentine. “I’m curious,” Ares said, cocking his head to the side. 

“Yes,” Val said, leaning back, his head resting on the back of the outdoor love seat they were resting on. 

“How this Scotch tastes on your tongue?” Ares flirted, Val’s hand came up, pulling Ares head down to his lips, Val’s tongue sliding across Ares lower lip, and as his mouth parted, Val slipped his tongue inside, exploring the depths, Ares reciprocating, aggressive, erotic. After a few minutes they came up for air. 

“Exquisite,” Ares complimented. Val smiled and finished his scotch. “You don’t stay here?” Ares asked gesturing towards Donald Sampson’s mansion.

“Not often,” Val hedged. 

“Maybe I can give you a ride home?” Ares asked, his finger trailing down Val’s chest. 

“Maybe I can give you a ride,” Val suggested. Ares helped Val up, and held his hand as they made their way to the house. They gave the briefest of goodbyes to Donald Sampson who passed his card to Valentine, and then they got into Ares limo. It was black with a tinted window divider. One long bench seat at the back and two bench seats along the side. Val barely made it in the limo before Ares was on top of him, pressing him on to his back, kissing him. 

Val was all sport, he was working his way out of his jacket and helping to relieve Ares of clothing, Fast, furious, aggressive, hands and mouths everywhere. 

“You’re beautiful, exquisite,” Ares moaned at him. “Get on your knees for me,” Ares didn’t quite ask so much as commanded, Val turned, one hand bracing on the seat, as Ares kneeled behind him. Ares retrieved a condom an lube from some compartment and then his hand was on Val’s hip as he thrust, it was deep, making Val gasp in pleasure. “You like that?” Ares asked, thrusting slowly at first, pressing on Val’s lower back to deepen his angle.

“Yeah,” Val said over his shoulder, keeping pace with Ares. 

“And this?” Ares asked, his large hand wrapping around Val’s erection and stroking.

“Yes, just like that,” Val encouraged, years of working the streets and Val had Ares sexual style figured out, he liked to dominate, liked to be complimented, liked to feel in control, and wanted his partners to be impressed and a little intimidated. Val knew how to please him, and slid easily into the role. “You’re so strong,” Val complimented, moaning his pleasure which may have been a little exaggerated, but it did feel good. “More, please,” Val said. 

Ares was pressing Val forward, into the seat, thrusting hard, and Val orgasmed just before Ares, the squeezing sending the large man over the edge. “Yeah, you’re fucking brilliant,” Ares said between heaving breaths, “so beautiful, so tight,” he murmured, thrusting a final time before withdrawing. He grabbed two towels and flung one at Val. Val caught it, cleaning himself. Ares was back, tongue in his mouth, and Val lay under him, relaxed, at ease, only vaguely wondering how Donald Sampson would express his appreciation. 

“Am I dropping you off somewhere, or do you want more?” Ares asked, his finger tracing Val’s lips, his tongue following the same path. 

“More,” Val whispered huskily. 

Ares pushed a button on a controller, “To my villa, I’ll have a guest for the night,” Ares said, and then he clicked it off, his mouth finding Valentine’s again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and wishes welcome. If you have a suggestion, feel free to share.


End file.
